


The Warmth of Strings

by WMitone



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Because that tag is NOT popular enough, Domestic Fluff, Established Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I will add more tags later!, JUST A LIL ANGST-, Nonbinary Mollymauk Tealeaf, Protective Caleb Widogast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WMitone/pseuds/WMitone
Summary: It was a bit of a quirk the both of them eventually noticed they shared with one another. Caleb, having his scarves and always tugging on them. Mollymauk, always wearing outerwear that was on a scale of gaudiness that everyone else around Molly was sub-par on the color wheel compared to what they wore often. Be it jackets, coats, shawls, anything of the like, it was always reflective of their vibrant personality.Caleb and Molly go over the moon to try to do a sweet gesture that eventually goes out of hand.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Widomauk Winter Gift Exchange 2021





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a gift to the wonderful Allie in the Widomauk server for the gift exchange! I had a delightful time planning each chapter and how this story center's on Molly and Caleb wanting to give one another something that brings them comfort and love. Each chapter is being skimmed for errors and typo's while also being gradually added since I keep going wild and adding more scenes, so apologies for that! I hope you enjoy this gift Allie and everyone else who chooses to read!

Caleb blearily blinked a few times, not fully taking account of Mollymauk in front of him before closing his eyes again. Drifting between the planes of consciousness and sleep, he could feel the manicured tips of nails running through his hair. Whenever they lightly scratched against his scalp, Caleb briefly plummeted back into sleep before coming back to partial coherence. He let out a heavy sigh in an attempt to shake off the gentle grasp of sleep, yet it turned into a yawn as he curled an arm around the warm pillow.

The pillow shifted as it curled around Caleb - he sighed and nuzzled close to it, face burying into the soft hair-like texture. Then, Caleb noticed the pillow oddly humming while in his grip. The voice was raspy, accent heavy as the tone tilted up and down while quietly singing.

“ _I have considered the lilies...They never toil, they only bloom…_ ”

Blinking his eyes open, another try this time, Caleb was greeted by a sight that made him feel warmer than the blankets and the pillows huddled around him. Molly was laying on their side, tucked close into the crook of Caleb’s left arm while singing quietly. Their eyes were closed as dark lashes cast small shadows on their cheeks from the morning light peeking through the curtains. Violet locks of hair splayed out along Caleb’s shoulder, roots showing a glimpse of black. Caleb knew this was a sign that Molly was soon going to constantly ask what color they should dye their hair this time, as they rarely let their original black hair show. Maybe this time around, they would choose a teal color.

Caleb isn’t necessarily the best at telling Mollymauk no, always following along with whatever color they choose. They all fit Molly astoundingly well. Colors always seem to be accessories on them, as it's Molly's person that makes their entire being radiate an atmosphere that can pull anyone in.

Without thinking, Caleb’s right hand lifted to start tracing Molly’s peacock-feather tattoo, the lines neat and colors bright from a visit to the parlor last month to continue the upkeep of vibrancy. “I have to make sure my colors stay colorful. It’s fun yet awfully constant work.” Molly once said, while peeling the plastic wrap off the tattoo as Caleb watched from the doorway in rapt attention. He had always enjoyed watching Molly move through memorized or already rehearsed routines. Be it complaining about a touched-up tattoo while peeling the wrap off and rubbing cream in, adding an elaborate array of colors on their eyelids, or even when styling their hair in some charming yet complex braid.

All of the tattoos were bright and colorful, yet stood out even more brilliantly against the brown and scarred skin. Everything stood out really because it was made by Molly and they made themself naturally radiate outside of physical means.

Now, for example. Molly tucked into his side while quietly singing a song, looking absolutely serene while bathed partially in the light. Caleb Widogast considers himself quite a lucky man all these years later.

Molly shifted to lay on Caleb’s chest as dark brown eyes opened and crinkled down at him.

Very lucky.

“So I suppose my audience has finally chosen to wake up for the show?”

Molly teased while swooping down for a peck against Caleb’s chin, obviously too lazy to kiss his mouth. Caleb smiled at how cute and casual the gesture was.

“Ja, well, I did not know pillows could sing.”

A raspy chuckle rumbled against his chest as Molly tilted their head, dark eyes twinkling bright and warm. Caleb wanted to feel that crooked smile while cupping the right side of Molly’s face where one dimple showed itself before another followed so he could brush his thumb against it. 

“Well, I’d like to think I have more talent than the average pillow. I can sing, keep you extra warm, even kiss you-” Molly scoots up his chest to smack a deep kiss onto Caleb’s mouth that makes the ginger let out a surprised laugh. Pulling back with an impish grin Mollymauk continued, “I can carry your books, feed your cat, say I love you- _Mmph!_ ” Caleb hummed into the kiss while cutting the rant short. The kiss was the most simple yet perfectly comforting thing to both of them, continuously holding their lips together without moving. Caleb and Molly began to hum in unison in tune to the song Molly was singing a moment ago. Molly surrendered the game by pulling back with a laugh.

“So since you’re awake, how about we-” Molly started while rubbing Caleb’s soft worn t-shirt in between their fingers, till a sudden loud crunching noise cut through the soft atmosphere, a cackle echoing through the room as Molly groaned in frustration.

“You better answer that call, mein liebe.”

“It’s too early for bastards. Only romance.” They grumbled as Caleb rubbed a calloused palm up and down their back in support of their temper.

Reaching a lean arm towards the table while rapidly clapping a hand down on a book, both pairs of their glasses and Caleb’s wristwatch, the audio droned on, “ _Molly! You...fucking bitch! Get- ACK!”_ as the cackling continued. Caleb doesn’t know where the audio is from, yet no doubt a piece leftover from a night of Beau and Molly hanging out. 

Caleb watched with peaceful amusement as Molly grunted and cursed, their hand patting the small table down for their phone before sighing in relief at finally finding it. Molly stuck a tongue out at Caleb, gently striking the ginger in the shoulder with a light _thwack!_ Caleb simpered while Molly answered the phone. “H’llo?”

“Sup, bitch. What’re your pronouns today?”

Dark eyes rolled, Molly always taking joy in Beau’s brash and rough nature. A tough cookie that continued to rot, they commented once. Beau responded with a preen before headbutting Molly in the chin. Beau is Molly’s bastard though, and Molly is Beau’s bastard in return.

Long fingers returning to Caleb’s shirt, they continued their twist and fumble of the cotton as legs partially rose up in the air to kick back and forth.

“My pronouns? Hmm…” Molly tapped an orange fingernail on Caleb’s chin in faux thoughtfulness.

“Today I feel like, your majesty, your royal graciousness, the most curvaceous fool in the land are well fitting today.” They quipped as Caleb snorted loud, chest vibrating under Molly as they grinned.

“...No.”

“Okay we get it you’re homophobic-”

“Molly! You obnoxious fucker-”

“Assigned at birth? Indeed.”

“Just-ugh! Anyway- No, Yash’ Molly is fine, just an ass.”

Molly cooed as the snake-tattooed hand rose to thumb Caleb’s brow as he hummed at the gentle treatments.

“My charm is awake? Tell her I said good morning! Give her a kiss for me.”

They heard some shuffling on the phone, and quiet voices whispering softly as a quiet croaky voice spoke up far away. “Hi, Molly.” Yasha greeted as Molly cooed again and their smile softened into a sweeter one, Caleb watching this and smiling as well. “Hi yourself, dearie. Did you sleep well?” They asked as Yasha hummed before Molly heard a soft thump.

“So, she fell back asleep. Anyway, I wanted to ask if you can come over and help me paint my walls today. Or help with moving some shit around since it’ll be an hour before Jess comes over after work.” Beau asked gruffly as Molly heard her begin to walk around her home. They hummed, thinking of how long work would keep them occupied. They could leave early, as Molly had been planning to do for this week anyway. This is the first day that they were returning back to work for...reasons.

“Is Yasha working late again?”

“Yeah, the flower shop is short a few staff because of the flu or their finals week. So she’s gonna be occupied for a while.”

Molly was deep in thought, since they still weren’t able to move the most physically yet. Almost as if the man under them knew what was going through their mind, a hand gently smoothed over the thick scar on their chest. Caleb’s eyes were filled with quiet worry as he mouthed, “Are you alright?”

They nodded before hearing Beau curse and a quiet bang from her side of the phone call.

“Sure! I’ll swing by in the afternoon when I get off work. I’ll pick something up maybe if you feel like it.”

“Sounds cool to me, anyway- pronouns bitch.”

“They/Them, unpleasant one.”

“Later, obnoxious one.” Beau grunted, yet the tone sounded fondly irritated. Molly smiled and ended their call as they sighed and pecked Caleb on the cheek. Placing the phone back on their nightstand, Molly looked back at Caleb with a glint in their eye and their dimples deepening. Their mouth opened to speak,, no doubt ready to start the day’s atrocities.

“Nein,” Caleb said with a blank expression as a lip jutted out into a slight pout. “...You don’t even know what I was going to say.” They countered while shifting on top of Caleb to sit up on their palms more.

“Yes, I do.”

“Prove it then.”

“You were going to say, ‘How about we start on breakfast but that be me instead.’ Hm?” He stated while raising a brow at Molly, who huffed in annoyance.

“That wasn’t even remotely close.” They scoffed, feet lightly kicking Caleb’s ankles underneath the blanket.

“Oh? So then what?”

“You don’t know me, anyway-” Molly stopped talking while rolling off of Caleb to stand up from the bed with a stretch, while Caleb was left on the bed sputtering. He sat up properly, hair getting in his face as Caleb hastily brushed it away. “Molly-! That doesn’t make any sense!” Caleb called.

Molly responded with a whistling tune while shrugging on a light blue silk robe, intentionally ignoring Caleb as brows furrowed into a glare after Mollymauk. He could hear their soft footsteps as they continued down the hall and Frumpkin’s cries for food before Molly cooed at the tabby sweetly. Tangled and frizzy locks of hair made their way back into his face as Caleb huffed. “You better hop into the shower while you can love!” Molly called. He shuffled off of the bed, sighing at the chill in the air while regretfully walking further away from the safe haven that was their blankets and pillows.

Opening and shutting the cabinet doors to gather the necessities for breakfast, Molly continued to hum the song from earlier while listening to the sausage pop and hiss in the pan and using a spatula to carefully turn an egg onto the other side. Frumpkin walked over to stand by Molly’s foot, lightly pawing at the robe with large eyes as Molly smiled while nudging the cat with their foot slowly farther away from the stove. “You heathen, you just ate a moment ago!” They exclaimed as Frumpkin gave a sharp mew in return. Molly rolled their eyes at how falsely pathetic the cat sounded. How? They weren’t sure but Frumpkin could be quite the showman when he wanted to.

However, when Frumpkin headbutted Molly’s calf and rubbed his face there, Molly started to feel their resolve crumble at how sweet the affections were. It was cut short when Frumpkin started to bat and paw at the mole on Molly’s foot. Each bat became harder and faster as Molly shook their head and moved the sausage onto a towel-covered plate. The mole was often a target of Frumpkin’s ire, Molly asking once if Frumpkin did this to Caleb who had a few on his own body. Caleb shook his head.

“Maybe he thinks it’s cute. I do.” Caleb explained once while they both stood at the door, watching the orange tabby nose Molly’s high heels before batting the mole.

Caleb earned a kiss for that explanation.

After shoo-ing Frumpkin away with a tossed treat, Molly put Caleb’s share of breakfast on the table as footsteps made their way closer. Having the habit of eating breakfast while making Caleb’s portion, Molly turned to catch Caleb’s cheek in a kiss as the man quickly tried to return it in full. Hair still slightly damp, wet curled ends tickled Molly’s nose. They scrunched at the cool ticklish sensation when Caleb kissed their cheek in appreciation and affection. 

“Danke schon, liebling.” Caleb said as Molly quirked the corner of their mouth into a smile at how polite Caleb is after Molly cooks - or does anything for Caleb, for that matter. Even after being together for a few years now, Caleb was still ever the gentleman. Hands began to fiddle with the dark green button-up Caleb wore, hands pointlessly fixing a perfectly ironed collar. “There’s nothing to thank for, love. Especially since Una and Veth would hunt me for sport if I broke the promise of keeping you fed and well.” They quipped as Caleb looked down in embarrassment but he wore that sweet boyish smile that Mollymauk loved to see.

The man was often shy yet flustered in his reaction about anybody he considered family showing concern or adoration for his person. Ridiculous, Mollymauk thought. Caleb deserved the treatment he was showered with by their friends and his family. Years have not yet softened this part of Caleb, as Astrid often said: Caleb was the same as he was when he was a young boy, he simply got older. Molly hoped this sweet part of Caleb never went away.

Leaving Caleb with a light shove towards the dining table, Molly walked down the hall toward the bathroom to start getting ready for the day themself. Immediately taking out their makeup brushes, they pondered on what color scheme to choose for the day. It was less of a ‘Done it, did it, change it,’ method but more of what Molly felt like wearing for the day. Rocking on their heels and the balls of their feet against the cool tiles, they watched their reflection copy the movement.

“Dark red.” They chirped before moving to retrieve the palettes from the cabinet. Molly hummed, taking out a small bottle of eyeliner as well as a tube of mascara, before flicking their eyes back up to the reflection and shaking their head. They slid the mascara back into their makeup bag. 

As Molly began, first washing their face and religiously walking through the process of their skincare routine, Frumpkin slid into the bathroom through the crack in the door and perched on the counter by the sink. Molly booped Frumpkin on the nose and the cat blinked before folding his legs and watching Molly, entranced by all the things Molly was doing to their face.

After minutes of adding on their eye makeup carefully and chatting with Frumpkin, who would chirp or meow back in return, Molly started briefly on their hair, determined. Before long, they huffed and chose to put it in a low bun with a lock of hair, tastefully placed without effort on their forehead.

“There we go,” Molly mumbled as they checked their reflection for any mistakes and nodded with the satisfaction that there weren’t any this time. They picked Frumpkin up after cleaning the counter, walked to the bedroom, and tossed the cat on the bed. 

Caleb often complained and harped on Molly for tossing or throwing Frumpkin, saying “You don’t have to do that! He’s a cat! Not a stuffed animal.” Caleb said exasperated as Frumpkin flopped on his back and meowed. Molly bared their teeth in delight at Caleb’s frustration. “He likes it, love. He’s a big boy! He can handle it.”

After minutes of them sliding hanger after hanger down the rack and frowning at shirts, they perked up after picking a black buttoned-up henley - Caleb’s of course - and choosing patchwork patterned flowy pants to go with it. While they slipped on a pair of low heels, Caleb called out “Molly! It is almost time to leave!” 

“Just a moment!” They yelled back as they stomped the heel on and strode quickly towards the nightstand to swipe up their glasses as well as Caleb’s wristwatch before walking down the hall to meet Caleb by the front door. Frumpkin trotted after hearing the movement pick up from the couple. They tossed the wristwatch at Caleb, who fumbled a bit but smiled when it stayed in his grip with a proud “ _Ha!_ ”. That received a dutiful round of clapping from Mollymauk.

Caleb murmured and checked the contents of his worn leather satchel, no doubt listing off all the necessary things needed for his entire day before returning home. Molly opened the coat closet and slipped a dark brown coat off the hanger and handed it to Caleb. The man gave a polite thank you while slipping it on, Frumpkin weaving between his legs.

“Frumpkin, if you don’t quit, I’ll trip.” Caleb warned with false alarm as the cat mewed and continued the figure-eight between his legs. Molly chuckled at the endearingly sweet scene before them.

While the chattering continued, a bitter sticky feeling pooled in Mollymauk’s chest, making their skin crawl as they stared at a black peacoat with heavy distaste and discomfort before sliding it on with a sigh. Stepping back to let Caleb reach into the closet to get his usual knit scarf, Caleb frowned at Molly as they buttoned the coat up with a deep frown and furrowed eyebrows.

“Molly? Why aren’t you wearing your…?” Caleb trailed off as he lightly gestured at Molly wearing a black peacoat while showing quite a show of unhappiness. It was a bit of a rare thing to see Mollymauk be this upset. Hands slipped into the pockets, almost as if to punch the coat itself, they sighed while slightly rocking back on their heels and scrunching a nose at Caleb who began wrapping a dark green scarf around his neck.

“My red one didn’t really survive...the uh, _accident_ a few weeks back dear. Poor thing was stained to the thread and couldn’t get it out so I had to…” A heaving sigh filled the air with heavy disappointment. Molly stepped forward to properly adjust the scarf around Caleb’s neck as they tied it securely around the man’s neck, whose eyes softened in appreciation while they continued their explanation, “I had to throw the old coat out. It would’ve been a waste of time trying to repair it with all the tears but…” They shrugged, not really dismissing how upset they were but more of a way of saying, ‘What can you do though?’.

Nothing, really.

Caleb felt his own mouth curl downwards. He didn’t bother to pay any attention to the missing coat, more so dedicating his time fretting over Mollymauk while he was riding on the edge of an anxiety attack, going on a rampage in the hospital while prepared to curse out every officer in every other language as possible involved in the incident involving Molly and Beauregard a few weeks ago.

The both of them were downtown walking to a bar they both frequently visit, primarily for Keg who often gave them discounted drinks as the two ranted about work or their coworkers and Beau drunkenly boasting about how sweet and fantastic a girlfriend Yasha is as Molly bobbed their head proudly in agreement.

During their walk, however, things took for a horrid turn, as it ended with an attempted mugging, Beau coming out beaten but not without making sure the ones who gave her bruises would bleed in return. Mollymauk managed their own in the fight until…the chest wound.

Caleb’s throat tightens and aches as if he swallowed a jagged stone when he thinks back to when he got the phone call from Beauregard. He heard her making heavy threats to the paramedics trying to treat her wounds while attempting to keep her voice measured, failing as her voice would crack and tremble but deepening with her trying to steel her voice.

Trying to be strong for and with Caleb, who was on the couch with Frumpkin at the time, who was curled on his lap as a book slowly slipped out of his grasp and falling on the floor with a quiet thump. While Beau tried her damned best to explain what happened, Caleb could overhear in the background paramedics describing the damage on Molly and rushed observations and sounds of ripping clothing as a voice hiccuped and gruffly told Caleb to hurry the hell up to the hospital and call Yasha as well.

Caleb has always loved Mollymauk in whatever appearance or form they were in. Be it tired with dark circles and hair wild with a croaky voice asking him to come to bed already, sick to the point they dripped snot everywhere and slapped his hands away while he tried to help, or absolutely furious as their eyes were absolutely frightening with how sharp yet wide they could get while they gnashed their teeth at whomever while shouting every cuss and downgrading comment they could summon up with a scathing tone. Caleb loves all those appearances of Molly, be it together or apart in shambles.

Seeing Mollymauk tucked under an itchy blanket while unconscious in a hospital with bandages covering their chest as blood slowly seeped through, was the most horrible version Caleb has seen. A relieving one to some extent, a sign that Molly was alive and healing but a disgusting sight that will always rub Caleb callously while wringing him out as Molly looked unnatural. Unnatural in a way that it was _Molly_ who was hurt and unmoving while Caleb murmured kisses into their forehead while running a thumb down a dark eyebrow to calm himself, but to also assure Mollymauk as they drifted in a state of unconsciousness.

“Love? You alright?” They asked while cupping Caleb’s face in hand with a smooth palm. 

Caleb blinked up at Molly, a few inches taller than him as dark brown eyes looked at him in soft concern as he turned to press a kiss into the palm that brought him back from nightmarish memories. As long as Mollymauk was fine and bright as ever, so could Caleb.

Mollymauk has never been an easy person to forget or shrug off easily, to anyone but mainly in Caleb’s opinion. When they were first dating, Caleb once said in a huff of breath that Molly was like a stain that wouldn’t be removed no matter what, even if you set it on fire. The bastard in question fluttered pretty lashes at him while smiling cutely and responded with, “I’m _your_ stain though.”

They’re certainly Caleb’s bastard stain alright, he mused to himself as Molly tugged on his scarf in question.

“Now my coat aside, where’s your blue scarf at? You always wear it over your other ones.” They asked as Caleb cleared his throat as he suddenly felt like his neck was bare, foolish thought really since there was a scarf neatly tied around him thanks to Molly’s neat handiwork.

Caleb cleared his throat, feeling as if it was coated in too much emotion that was too early in the morning to address as Caleb shrugged, “Oh you know,” he explained with a wry smile as dark brows raised slightly and Molly nodded their head briefly, “That’s right. I do know, Caleb.” They repeated back as Caleb narrowed his eyes at Molly at the show of them being a smart ass as he sighed while shuffling close to the front door to open it as they followed behind him.

“The...ah, strings? Yarn-?”

“Mn, either one works.”

“Thank you, but the strings have begun to loosen a lot and I don’t know how to tighten them but also the yarn has been fraying a lot.” He explained with slightly hunched shoulders as he locked the door behind them, feeling that observant gaze on the slope of his shoulders.

“So for now, it’s in the closet still but I think it’s best for the meantime if I don’t mess it up further.” He finished as he turned to Molly who had a calm expression as eyes searched his own. Feet shuffled slightly in place, as Caleb felt himself become slightly unnerved by Molly’s gaze until they nodded and stuck an elbow out for him to grasp onto. Whatever answers they searched for in his eyes, they apparently found successfully as Molly’s gaze shifted into a calmer one.

“Alright then, love. How about we go ahead and leave for Caddie’s before we’re late for work, sound good?” They asked as the couple walked down the hall towards the elevator, hopefully working this time around. Caleb hummed in agreement, but also appreciative of Molly’s unspoken gesture of changing the subject quickly. He lightly patted Molly’s arm as they boarded the elevator.

While pressing the button for the ground floor, Caleb felt Molly lean against him and murmured into the side of Caleb’s head with a humorous tone in their voice, “Do you think we will see Zorth today?”

Caleb groaned and lightly smacked Molly’s thigh as he felt them shake with laughter. “Schatz, _please_ don’t summon that...man.” He sighed heavily as Molly hooted with delight at Caleb’s distaste towards their neighbor. “Ohh, Mister _Caleb_! It sounds like you wanted to call him by another name just now.” They chuckled as Caleb clicked his tongue at their mirthful teasing.

“He's just…”

“Quite the character?”

“...Ja. That.”

The giggling continued as Molly quoted every interaction they had with their boastful neighbor. There wasn’t anything _frightening_ or horrible about Zorth; except taking advantage of Caleb’s gullible nature he had about being polite.

Mollymauk hoped they would see Zorth today, especially if Caleb was around since they loved to watch Caleb turn red with embarrassment when the elderly man would ask for a high five without having any arms and Caleb raising his hand before thinking.

Caleb is very endearingly cute in Molly’s opinion.

When the both of them walked into the busy streets of the city, tangled and immersed in the rush to work, they began to talk about how their friends were, as well as dreading an upcoming visit to the vet for Frumpkin who no doubt would kick up a fuss.

Mollymauk, hair catching the bright rays of sunlight and turning into a pastel purple as their eyes glittered and shined from vibrant makeup, was ranting about Artagan once more. No doubt causing havoc and chaos at the store since Molly has been out for weeks to take time to heal and rest. While Artagan was the owner of _Emporium of Fantastical Delights,_ it was Mollymauk who was the more responsible one at the shop and more often than not acting as the manager. While Molly often was mischievous and ready to pounce on an opportunity to be an absolute fool without shame, they also had moments where they can be serious and take a moment to bring logic to the table.

As they ranted, Molly was on Caleb’s right side as the two walked to Caduceus’ shop for their usual drink to take to work as well as an excuse to visit their calm friend. Caleb flicked his eyes from Molly to the alleyways with an alert anxious feeling that started to turn to dread despite it being clear as ever today. Without speaking, Caleb gently maneuvered Molly to walk on the opposite side of him, away from the alleyways. Wrapping an arm around a slim waist, Caleb felt the tension building in his chest settle as Molly continued their groaning rant while wrapping an arm in return around Caleb as the two carried one another down the sidewalk and through strings of people.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweethearts are given perspective by their own co-workers while having a common goal.

“And what else happened, dearie?” 

“Well-! Luc and I started to pour the soda down into our volcano at the sandbox during recess-”

“And how did he manage to sneak soda past the teachers on playground duty, young lady?” 

“Because Mrs. Brenatto  _ taught  _ him how to be sneaky!”

“...Alright fair enough. What else happened, ‘Oya?” Mollymauk should’ve known better than to ask how Luc did  _ anything _ since he took after Veth almost completely. They remember the look of fearful pride in Yeza’s eyes when Luc picked up archery  _ too _ well at the beginning of his practice sessions.

Like mother, like son the saying can go at times.

Toya took a large intake of breath as Molly smiled fondly at how sweet the girl sounded despite having a croaky and pitchy voice, all the sweeter they thought.

“So then! Luc and I poured the soda in but we couldn’t remember if we were supposed to put the mentos in before or after the soda so then we put those in first! Then we poured the soda in and the entire thing EXPLODED!” she rushed out excitedly and yelled at the end as Molly laughed, feeling giddy themselves as they restocked a display full of crystal balls in a variety of shapes and sizes with careful yet eased motions.

“ _ Exploded _ ?!” They repeated back, instigating the young girl further as Toya hummed excitedly, no doubt bobbing her head up and down.

“Yes! It was like a real-life volcano!”

“A real-life- Toya, have you been visiting volcanoes again?” Molly teased as giggling filled their ear as the phone tucked carefully between a shoulder and their ear as numbers and boxes were written down and ticked off with a pen.

“No silly! Our volcano exploded like one was all!” She explained as Molly gave a faux realizing ‘ _ Ohhh _ ’, before clicking their tongue.

“I understand now. Did the two of you rascals get in trouble with the law then?”

A cracky groan filled their ear, no doubt a confirmation to that question.

“Yeah...we both had to have a time out on  _ activity _ time Molly…” She grieved heavily as if it was the most horrid thing to ever happen to her as Molly tried to keep the laughter out of their voice.

“Oh, you poor things. Does that mean I have to wait till you have art again for activity time to finally see my special surprise?” They whimpered as Toya whimpered in unison, no doubt annoyed at the momentary pause to her plans to reveal her special gift to them.

“Yeah...sorry Ollie…” Toya said sadly as Molly cooed at how sweet she could be towards them.

“‘Oya it’s fine, sweet, really. This just makes me even  _ more _ excited for the surprise.” They said happily as Molly could hear her perk up.

“That’s right! So you wait and don’t ask anyone about it okay! It’s a surprise...a  _ secret _ surprise.”

Kids are quite the funny bunch, truly.

“Alright, alright! I promise to keep the secret surprise a secret. Now, I have to go so I can finish up some gross adult stuff at work.” Molly said as a gag echoed down the call.

“I hate it.”

“Me too, love. Now, I’ll swing by with Mister Caleb this weekend to visit you, Orna, and Bo. Alright?”

“Alright! Be good!” Toya chirped, or the best impression of one that is.

“Don’t talk nonsense to me, dear, I’m always good.”

After the two finished their goodbyes and oaths to keep their ends of constant promises, Molly sighed as they shifted to stand up and groaned when their knees popped. No doubt their body is going to have to get used to moving more again.

The next few days were going to be hell.

Walking to the front of the store past displays and shelves that would eventually be taken stock of, Molly felt their right eye twitch at the sight of Artagan behind the counter. 

The man in question was supposed to be restocking the stones and crystal balls in the glass display case. Rather than doing that, the ginger chose to hold two of the biggest orbs to his chest and was doing a horrible impression of someone. Of whom?

“ _ Dahling _ ,” Artagan grunted out while holding the orbs in front of his chest while Molly watched with heavy amusement but also slight irritation at the man for not restocking the damn case already.

Molly cleared their throat and let out a chuff of laughter when Artagan jumped and fumbled whilst trying to prevent the precious stones from chipping on the ground.

“I understand you have a dislike for Vex, the twins primarily really, but how about you put that impression true to the woman and work your ass off instead, yeah?” Molly quipped as they walked behind the counter and smiled to themselves as Artagan scoffed in offense at the striking comment.

“But my dearest employee-”

“The most important one who gets shite done around here-” Molly cut in as Artagan pointedly ignored them and continued speaking.

“I  _ am _ working my ‘ass’ off.” 

Molly raised a pierced eyebrow at the older man as he wore a cheshire grin while leaning on his hands that were placed on the counter.

“By working, you mean doing an absolutely horrible impression of one of our customers and acting as if this is theatre practice than a store that you own, that needs restocking as well as inventory accounted for?” Molly asked, clearly knowing the answer as those long brow’s twitched and green eyes rolled almost all the way back into that thick skull of his.

“Molly, Molly,  _ Molly-” _

“What, what,  _ what _ ?”

“Of  _ course _ I’m not working like that. I absolutely abhor theatre,” Artagan explained slowly as if speaking to a toddler about why they shouldn’t touch sharp objects and Molly felt their lips purse on cue.

Molly felt inspired to take a page out of Artagan’s book and maybe take up an act of strangulation.

Maybe Caleb was right, staying home for another week or two for rest would’ve been the wiser decision here since Artagan more often than not, was one of the primary people that could get the blood simmering faster than Beau can irritate them.

Artagan wasn’t a horrible boss by any means or a spiteful man, but rather he often got sidetracked by whatever caught his current fancy, and Mollymauk was left to pick up after him and ready to kick his ankles out from under him to ground him back to his responsibilities as the owner. He was really good to all of his employees, Molly especially since the two were similar in many ways and got along extremely well but also entirely different. It was less they were of the same coin but rather the same breed of a flower. They can look the same but present themselves entirely different from one another.

Artagan is, however, quite the excellent one for finding new ways to advertise the shop and coming up with ideas for displays and more often than not getting materials for it and tediously laying it out while loudly singing along to ABBA blasting from the speakers.

“ABBA soothes my soul like no other,” He explained once and Mollymauk decided to put that piece of information away for later when Artagan is getting too excited and objects start breaking.

Again.

How Artagan wasn’t already broke and the place bankrupt, Molly hardly had an idea how. They did tilt their head to the side, recalling Jester mentioning once during a sleepover that she and her ‘cousin’ would catfish wealthy men online for extra funds when they would treat Jester’s mother, Ruby, horribly.

Out of the corner of their eye, as a pen twirled in hand, cap lightly scraping the inside of their fingers, they observed Artagan for a moment. The man picked up a rose quartz ball, gave it an overly critical look while raising it to the lights in the ceiling above uselessly before huffing a puff of air on it and shining it with his green silk shirt.

Nose wrinkling, they went back to the paperwork laid before them and fill it out as the moment of peace washed over the two as ‘magical’ music droned overhead. Magical, being a tinkling noise of an echoing wind chime as waves crashed and a rumbling echo faded in and out. At times Molly didn’t necessarily pay attention to that, used to it that they often dream about the sound and wake up irritated that work still haunts them even in the comfort of the bed and Caleb’s arm flopped over their chest as the man was dead to the world.

“So, how have you been holding up so far?” Artagan droned, almost bored asking such a casual thing but Molly watched his eyes grow heavy with thought. His brows furrowed slightly as he leaned back on the counter while holding a different ball in his hand, this time it was a clear glass one as he reached for another.

Humming, Molly gave a sigh to relieve some of the stressors on their shoulders, a moment to vent briefly, “My knees and thighs are going to be brutal tomorrow mornin’ since I’ve hardly had to do a thing at home because Caleb, Una, or Yasha would step in before I even tried.” Huffing, Molly dropped the pen and rolled their wrist before picking it back up, determined to shrug off the pain and bear with it.

“I’ve been gone for weeks, Arty, it’s going to be days before I get back into a full swing again.” Molly finished, voice frustrated as their nose scrunched in annoyance at the thought of getting so easily tired or breathless doing the most simple things they used to do with ease. Even if their little family did or didn’t help take care of Mollymauk, Molly knew deeply that they would still be struggling despite being treated with care for the past weeks.

“Hmm...alright then.”

“Off with it already, tell me what’s on that brain of yours.” They rolled their eyes at Artagans distrustful stare and met his gaze till his shoulders seemed to lose the tension they carried.

“Nothing to worry that purple head of yours, just that I was told by a few birdies to keep an eye on you was all. I’d hate to worry sweet Jester or even your mister Caleb anymore than we have to.” Artagan said lightly, the words undoubtedly treading on threateningly as Molly groaned deep from their belly as the sound of frustrated agony filled the store, thankfully empty of any patrons.

“Fine! Just hop off my case already, by fucking hells…” Molly grumbled as they tossed the pen onto the counter, then growling out a curse when it rolled off the edge as Artagan perked back up with his usual playfulness at Mollymauk’s submission.

“Good! Now, speaking of Caleb...how’s that bookish man of yours doing?” He asked while rolling one of the glass objects in his hand as Molly pursed their lips at the thought of Caleb, especially this morning.

Brushing a lock of hair behind an ear, they fiddled with their earrings as Molly hummed. Caleb’s mannerisms were out of the norm of how he usually acts since the man himself ran on routine and often honest in his actions be it by how he carried himself or directly telling Molly themself. It wasn’t really the stress of being back at work and dealing with Artagan once more, but rather how Caleb’s face looked when he talked about his old scarf. How his eyebrow slightly twitched, the corner of his mouth tucking deeper into his face, not to show a frown but not to tremble. A trick Molly often did themselves before tears, or even more vulnerable actions followed.

Caleb’s voice was rough, his accent heavier as he failed to soften his voice as he tried to mislead Molly into the false security that he was truly fine.

That old scarf was a gift to Caleb from his father Leofric.

Leofric passed away when Caleb was in his early twenties, admittedly younger than he should have really, Molly thought with a tender sting of sadness in their chest, a long time before the both of them met one another. Leofric was often described as a kind, yet quiet man. Soft spoken, but quite playful when the occasion arose for it. A man with a naturally stern look, but always a gentle clap of his palm to the back of Caleb’s neck, a reassuring squeeze to Una’s hand while calloused fingers folded into her smooth ones.

Caleb often described himself as a child of either parent, not necessarily favoring either the “Momma’s boy” or the “Papa’s boy” rhetoric but both parents often loving him close to their chests, a blessing he often said during nights when the both of them couldn’t sleep and would stare at the ceiling together, saying things that only the deepest of nights brought out. A good man, an amazing father, a loving husband, all of the above is what Leofric was and evermore. His passing wasn’t tragic but a swift stinging pain to Una and Caleb, a pendulum swinging continuously, choosing who to hit the hardest with however much pressure to add and rub into the wound or to break one open wide once more.

The scarf was made by Leofric himself, the man having a variety of talents and hobbies. Which in result, often had Caleb holding a variety of trinkets and gifts from his father, each an endearing story and meaning behind each one. At his office, Caleb had a small porcelain orange cat that contained a small bell inside of it. Whenever Caleb needed help with thinking, by habit and ritual he would shake the cat as his father told him that the sound of ringing bells would echo into his ears and then further into the brain, bringing forth new ideas. After telling this aspect of himself to Molly once, Caleb began to chuckle then laugh harder as Molly smiled slightly in confusion at the sudden outburst of amusement from Caleb.

“What’s so funny love?”

“I-Haha! I just remembered that he-!” Caleb coughed with another bout of laughter as he gripped his stomach with one hand, “Mollymauk, my papa! He had tinnitus!” Caleb explained with a cackle as Molly’s eyes widened and mouth slacked in shock before yelling out, “Oh no!” then joining the tumbling pain of gut-wrenching laughter at Caleb’s realization and Leofric’s ill humor.

Each gift or trinket from Leofric always contained stories or heavy meanings, Caleb telling each and every single one to Molly. Be it the smooth stone with circles around it that perched on their window sill, the small wooden carving of a raven that watched over the living room, a small packet of clover seeds neatly placed by Molly’s tarot deck, or a long thick knit dark blue scarf that eventually loosened with time and by Caleb’s fidgeting hands.

Every single gift mattered of course, yet it’s different from what that scarf meant to Caleb. Often wearing scarfs like how Molly often wore jackets or some covering alike, simply for comfort and how it can ground them both safely mentally, emotionally, even if they were on edge. Molly can recall countless times Caleb has nervously fiddled with the scarf, tugged and wrapped it more tightly around his neck when he grew frustrated or excited, thoughtlessly hiding his face into it when he's taking a breather to collect himself.

How tender Caleb looked when he wrapped the scarf around Molly’s neck once, tucking it around Molly neatly with a calm expression before ending it with a peck to their forehead before Caleb tugged them along and Molly felt flayed alive after that.

So the facade that Caleb wore as he locked up their apartment, Molly knew it was bullshit. But who were they to judge? After being with Caleb long enough to read his tells, it was clear as day the underlying message Caleb was radiating to Molly without words being said. The message being, ‘It is too early for this and we both do not have time to spare for this explanation. I want to be fine today.’ They understood completely when Caleb asked about their signature jacket, almost wearing the thing as often as the weather allowed it or even at times using it as a blanket with how soft it was. Dark red lips pursed in annoyance at how tight their throat felt at the thought of the piece of clothing, made from sweat, tears, and time by Molly’s hands only.

It seems the both of them were trying to hold a mask of perfect tranquility for one another.

What a pair they both made, sometimes too alike in the most startling ways.

Molly tugged on the moon earring a little too hard as they winced, “Caleb is...well…” the words seemed to trail off uselessly into the air, as they leaned on their forearms on the counter while trying to muster up a proper response. “He’s fine, somewhat.” They explained with no further detail as Artagan gave a heavily amused chuckle.

“It sounds like he's quite the opposite by the tone you're taking right now, Mollymauk.”

“He’s…”

Caleb obviously has been carrying a weight on his shoulders, bearing down in certain ways while Molly looked on in silent worry. It was how the scarf growing old with time made him look so terribly sad, blue eyes blinking rapidly to fight himself back. It was how Caleb silently moved Molly to walk on the opposite side of him, a barrier between any doors or alleyways as his arm took a secure grip around their waist as fingers fumbled the henley in hand. A way to release anxiety no doubt in that. Then the way Caleb’s voice took an urgent tone, gently begging and pushing Molly to let him at least drop Molly off at work as his forehead met Molly’s in a show of vulnerability. A way to bring out those terribly sensitive eyes to make Molly’s heart cower and agree to Caleb’s request.

A clever man, but a man who is quite the worrywart.

Mollymauk feels as if that part of Caleb has rubbed off on themself, by how they’re struggling to simply tell Artagan how Caleb has been.

“Caleb has been a bit rough, today even more so.” They began as their voice quietened to a lower tone, one arm hugging their own waist as Artagan listened with rapt attention, “He’s been more anxious since my accident, that's a given of course but today he just, seemed more on edge than usual and that’s what’s been on my mind as of late.” They looked over at Artagan, expression tense with worry as Artagan’s own face copied Molly’s in return, admittedly a secret worrier himself. The theatrical man himself would never admit it, but he had a bit of a soft spot for Mollymauk aside from his dear Jester. It was always disheartening watching either of them wilt in any way that wasn’t naturally part of their bright personalities.

“I know what happened made him feel...not necessarily vulnerable but more so a vicious fear coming back for him. He’s a sensitive man who often can’t help but try to fix an issue or pocket his reactions as much as possible from anyone’s eyes to see but this morning...a gift from his father has been wearing down, you see? It’s- it’s a material thing sure, but Caleb always holds any gift from his father so, so sweetly and gently. So he seemed on edge because of that and more.” Molly finished, feeling their throat feel thick with heavy emotions about the worry for Caleb. Their sweet, kind, ridiculously dorky Caleb.

Artagan cleared his throat after a brief moment of silence passed as the both of them fell into thought as he picked up two of the glass balls and began to toss and juggle them about in the air. “Have you had any idea on how to figure this out?” Artagan asked a way to offer Mollymauk a way out of the worry they feel as they sighed once more, “I...have. But I’m not too sure if it’s the best decision or part of it that is.” Biting the inside of their cheek in thought, not watching as Artagan began rolling the glass orbs up and down his arms and shoulders. 

“Tell me the idea and your old friend Artagan-”

“You’re not my friend lad-”

“And I’ll be the judge of how good an idea that you have may be.”

That sounded like the most absolutely ridiculous reasoning ever. Damned if that didn’t make a lick of sense to Mollymauk however, since Artagan is almost the patron of bad ideas or decisions as they thought briefly to Vax’ildan and one occasion the both of them went flying through the front windows of the store, destroying the Jester’s painting on the glass.

“I’m considering repairing the scarf from Caleb’s father for him since it sounds like it’s loose rather than ruined. It won’t alleviate any of Caleb’s current worries but it’ll at least...make him feel secured and safe.” Molly said while feeling hesitation and wariness about the idea but at the same time, it’s something that will help Caleb out. A way for Caleb to feel more comfortable in his own skin.

As Molly drifted in thought about all the pros and cons of doing this, Artagan began to roll the glass orbs down the back of his hand and grasping them dramatically as he heavily breathed at the focus he was maintaining doing this performance. “Well! It sounds rather sweet and kind to me. Maybe a bit of a risk sure but, when has that ever stopped you?” Artagan exclaimed before giving a small grunt as he caught one of the orbs in time. Tapping a heel on the ground, they pondered before murmuring to themselves worriedly. Distracted more so about of it was right of them to repair the dark blue scarf from Leofric, but then how to-

Oh.

“Una would know.” Molly exclaimed with realization, voice almost loud as Artagan at the same time said, “Do you think David Bowie would be proud-” Before dropping both glass orbs on the counter with a loud shatter. One orb falling into the casing, shattering the display glass completely and covering all the other crystal balls with shards as the other orb fell to the ground on the opposite side of the counter, declaring the end of its existence with another loud shatter. With eyes wide and mouth clamped shut, Artagan met Molly’s blank stare as he began to open his mouth to speak.

“No. Just- No. Go get the broom and dustpan…” Molly clipped with a tone that had no room for debate as Artagan nodded with an awkward bobble before walking away with little to no shame. They took a moment of silence to breathe, music calming them before the tracks changed and they startled at the sudden upbeat tone.

“Fucks sake!” Molly cursed as ABBA began blasting in the store after products already broke.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Roughly rubbing the side of his jaw, Caleb sighed as he took off his glasses to rub his eyes with the back of his hand while leaning over some old documents that were highly important for his research. For the past few hours he has tediously been translating and writing out a transcript for what the document meant and what part of history it talked about, a unique perspective he was hungry and eager to know. Yet the irritating thing about these yellowed and wrinkled sheets of paper was that the handwriting was the most unbelievable shit show ever. 

At school, they never warned him about shitty handwriting from hundreds of years ago, only the worth of what they had to say. Not only that but after he was done deciphering this, he would have to make the handwriting of this aged document look ‘pretty’. Caleb felt damned and ruthless, as well as ill-humored, to demand they display this document as is, to show no matter how far humanity has advanced, shitty handwriting was still in style back then. Caleb could even tell this fool misspelled a few words, giving him more grief as he mistranslated multiple passages already. His eyes hurt from squinting critically at the mishap of symbols before him, not exactly looking mysteriously intriguing but as if someone with ink-stained fingertips got electrocuted while trying to write out a message.

The more amusingly frustrating part of all of this was that there were symbols he's never seen before in this and one he couldn’t find in any of the stacks of notebooks that lined his bookcases as Caleb surrendered temporarily while rubbing the annoyances out of his eyes before slumping back into the chair, rocketing back a bit as he let out a huff of air. Stretching out his limbs with a groan, receiving a few pops and snaps for his troubles as he settled more comfortably into the leather chair, he took a moment to thoughtlessly gaze at his desk and the organized chaos of it all.

Papers heavy with scribbled notes were stacked next to the crinkled scrolls he's been observing for hours since arriving at work, a framed picture of a younger Caleb squished between Leofric and Una as all of them grinned widely, another picture of Veth and Caleb covered in silly strings as their expressions were wide and startled at the camera, a small porcelain cat from Leofric, a ceramic cup from his mother that looked crooked and flawed but held all of Caleb’s writing utensils, and a variety of more objects from his friends and co-workers alike. He was often complimented for his office, his co-workers often claiming it had a lot of personality and sound for a man who was often soft-spoken and quiet.

After a minute of gazing at the work before him he still had yet finished, he picked up the porcelain cat as he spun around in the chair to look out the window and watch the clouds drift by. Reciting memorized movements, Caleb began to lightly shake the porcelain cat in hand as a soft twinkle of a bell echoed throughout his office, focusing on the sound as he took a moment to think of how this morning went.

Today was Molly’s first day back to work since returning at full health again. A good thing really, but Caleb couldn’t help yet constantly question and mutter to Molly a repetitive, “Are you sure you feel better? There’s nothing wrong with taking more time for your health…” After saying this to Molly a few days prior, they simply smoothed back any stray locks of hair falling out of his ponytail as soft brown eyes met his worried gaze.

“Caleb, I think you should stop fretting that smart head of yours and let me choose what’s best for me. I’ll let you, Yasha, or whoever needs to know if I need to come back home to rest more alright?” Molly offered with a wry smile as Caleb felt urged to debate with them even more so on why Molly should stay home longer. Yet Molly won out, as well as Caleb’s eventual logic that Molly was perfectly fine and well enough to return to work. However, that didn’t stop Caleb from dreading how Molly’s breathing was still different, not labored but shorter intakes of air than before. He recalled one time watching Molly stretch their arms to reach for a box of cereal after their chest already healed, but it was the scrunched expression as they gently massaged their sternum afterward.

The scar was thick and long, still freshly pink from healing. He worried for Mollymauk, Caleb is sure he won’t ever shrug the new anxieties and fears off. Yet there was nothing wrong with being cautious, maybe he has grown a bit overprotective or too paranoid when they walked into Caduceus’ cafe this morning. But it was a reassuring squeeze on his bicep and tanned beginnings of crow's feet crinkling in his direction and eyebrows raised at him in question. ‘Are you alright?’ That face asked with a loving touch.

He wanted to tuck Mollymauk back into the comfort of their home, pillows and blankets piled and tucked around them as Frumpkin kneaded Molly’s tummy, all while they would quietly watch with rapt attention as a chef cooked a three-course meal with both hands tied behind their back. An endearing sight that Caleb was ecstatic to see, as Molly would pout at having been interrupted to take medicine. His partner is the most obnoxiously bright thing in his life, kind and sweet but ready to strategically place freezing feet to his innocent ankles and mocking Caleb’s cries in startlement at the cold sensation.

Molly is an absolute menace. But they’re  _ Caleb’s _ menace.

As his mind drifted through thoughts and worries, Caleb didn’t pay notice at the knocking on the door as he shook the porcelain cat. He startled when he heard a throat clear behind him as he spun around in his chair facing his co-worker, Vesper who wore an amused smile at the show before her while standing in the doorway, one hand on the doorknob. “Sorry to intrude, bad time?” She asked as Caleb shook his head and waved a hand at her from behind his desk. “No, no come in. Sorry, I was, er, lost in the clouds for a bit was all.” Caleb sheepishly admitted as the woman walked in a few steps and settled on the chair opposite of him. She bobbed her head in understanding, long back braid hardly slipping off her shoulder as she clasped her hands together. 

“No issue at all, Caleb. It seems like you need the break with uh...that occupying your time apparently.” Gesturing a hand at the scrolls before him as he rolled his eyes in response, feeling comfortable enough to show his annoyance and frustration about the current pain in his ass. “Ja, well it’s hard to understand ancient chicken scratch especially if this ass is using new vocabulary I’ve never seen before in my life.” He vented as Vesper’s eyes widened in partial amusement as well as interest.

“Well, let’s hope they aren’t using any slang in there. Zeenoth had a project like that a while ago and almost ripped that entire diary to shreds. While a sweet love story about a couple with a tragic end, it was quite hilarious to watch Zeenoth’s face go blank as the writer went on about how one bloke in the diary apparently smeared egg on his...downstairs broomstick-'' Caleb choked with surprised laughter at that horrible description as she grinned back, “Then proceeded to loudly exclaim it was the plague while limping around the medical ward. Yet quite the popular exhibit as people often crowd around it and practically died of laughter seeing how ridiculous people were back then. I think it’s a nice exhibit, albeit ridiculous, that brings us back to earth.” She finished as Caleb smiled at the ridiculous exhibit in the museum in particular, how the others laughed till they were all breathless.

“Well, ridiculous history texts aside. I came here to ask if you had any books or notes concerning the history of the calamity? I’ve stumbled upon summing that may possibly hint at what happened in it, mainly concerning the goddess who goes by the Moon Weaver.” Vesper said as Caleb hummed while standing up from his desk as he walked over to one of his bookshelves and pulled a few books that could help. Walking back, he placed a small stack of books on the desk as the woman leaned forward with interest. 

“These should help you with your project more, and I have a slip at the beginning of each book that should help you better determine which one will help with research,” Caleb explained as Vesper nodded with gratitude while bringing the books close to her with carefulness, well aware of Caleb’s reputation of how protective he is of his books. “Thank you, Caleb! I’m sure this will help me immensely with my project! It’s a pain trying to study those inscriptions on the vases while hardly knowing a thing.” She said as the books settled in her lap. He gave a brief shake of his head as he tried to wave off her appreciation, “It’s what I can do to help, being a nice co-worker and all.” He awkwardly explained as she chuckled at Caleb’s apparent discomfort of being shown gratitude.

“Since you’re not going to be busy anytime soon, how’s Mollymauk doing as of late?” Vesper asked as her voice lowered with concern. Caleb gave a small sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Molly has healed exceptionally well, walking and shouting nonsense around the apartment again.” Caleb said with a small smile as Vesper returned it. He could feel her eyes on him, taking note of his fidgeting form. “But…?” She trailed off, offering Caleb a hand for further information.

“They are well but...I am a  _ bit _ worried about Mollymauk.” He then met her skeptical look as a fine brow rose at him in question. “Alright, I’m more than worried for Molly but they’re healed and fine it’s just...I also wonder if I should do something that’s possible overstepping some boundaries of theirs.” Rubbing his palms together for a moment, he let out a breath of air to relieve the tension in his shoulders. “I’ve never really tested Molly’s boundaries especially. But maybe I should leave it be.” Caleb explained as Vesper hummed in sympathy for his current dilemma.

“What’s being tested here, if you don’t mind my asking.” At the inquiry, Caleb felt the urge to shake the small figurine perched by his mug once more.

“I’ve...been considering the past few hours if it were a good idea to get Molly an entirely new coat. They were awfully fond of that colorful mess. Yet it was comfortable in a...intimate way to them. A part of Molly being themselves, with how much time and effort went into the embroidery and the beading on the coat.” He looked at a smaller, oval-shaped picture frame on his desk. It was a picture of Molly wearing a silver shimmering gown, as they grinned widely up at Caleb who was being carried on piggyback as his bowtie was askew while patting a tanned face that beamed up at him. “I want to give Molly a coat in return, not to replace their old one but something that makes them feel like a part of them was never taken away. A way to feel more comfortable settled once more in their bones again.” Caleb explained with a soft expression as Vesper observed Caleb silently for a moment, feeling a brief moment of nostalgia while watching his face.

“You know, my mother once snuck into my father’s office and took a pair of old glasses that used to belong to my grandfather who had long passed away. She took the old thing thinking it would be sweet to get them fixed for my father so he could wear them. Something to make him feel better when the anniversary of his parents passing would come around in the spring, as well as a reason to prevent him from hiding in his workshop.” She spoke with a voice heavy with a loving fondness for her family as she continued on with a smile aimed at Caleb, “Those glasses, however, were completely the wrong prescription. My mother was absolutely embarrassed and borderline fuming at herself. Papa wasn’t any better really, he looked so blank for a moment my siblings and I thought he had a stroke.” Wryly, she tapped her heels on the ground as Caleb listened to her explanation quietly.

“He then however got absolutely red in the face, I’ve never known his voice could go that high. A blubbering mess as he smothered my mother in his arms.” Vesper told Caleb as his expression crumpled some. “Did-did he hate it then?” He asked, wondering what the point of Vesper telling all of him this was. She stood up and snorted horrendously loud while shaking her head. “The opposite. He absolutely loved the surprise, as dumb as it came out to be. It was the fact that my mother even wanted to  _ try _ to make him feel better was that got to him so deeply. Not the grand outcome of it, but that she showed how much she cared to go through the effort for  _ him _ .” She finished as she walked towards the door once more. 

Caleb’s twisted mouth then softened with surprise at the revelation as Vesper opened the door. “I think it’s best to take that risk, don’t you think?” She commented over her shoulder before the door closed with a quiet click. He was left in the thick air of silence that came after she left.

Caleb didn’t feel lost necessarily, guided more so by Vesper’s helpful advice from an experience similar to the current one at hand. Yet he still felt like his teeth were biting on sandpaper, simply crawling with nerves for a brief moment. But if he was simply showing Molly a loving gesture, then what’s the worst that could happen?

After a beat, a bang echoed in the office as his head met the desk and he groaned loudly when his mind came up with multiple reasons and scenarios on what’s the most horrible thing that could go wrong.

“Fick mich!” The curse was muffled by papers and documents while Caleb wondered who to go to about this. He sighed as he happened to look up from the intrusive thoughts at the picture of his parents. He wondered- oh.

He could visit his mother. After all, she lived in the same city as him and not too far away. Una would know how to help straighten Caleb’s head out and show him how it’ll all be fine. He felt better now about this. 

  
Caleb couldn't  _ wait _ to surprise Molly if all of this goes smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Artagan often bicker but get into antics at work and trying to prevent the store from crumbling into ashes while Caleb and Vesper get along like a house on fire while deciphering ancient texts to eventually display at the museum they both work for.


End file.
